towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Beginning of the Season
center|375px Beginning of the Season ist ein Epos, der zu Battles on Metru Nui gehört. Er erzählt davon, wie die Saison beginnt. Kapitel 1: Blamage Berix war mit voller Vorfreude geladen, als er die Arena von Ga-Metru betrat. Er ist ein großer Fan des Kämpfers Lhikan, welcher auch letztes Jahr die Meisterschaft gewann. Deshalb freute er sich schon auf diese Saison und ging zum letzten Testkampf vor dem Beginn. Lhikan gegen Kopaka. Kopaka war ein Toa des Eises, er gehörte dem Team der Toa Nuva an, welches von Makuta Icarax betreut wird. Die Matoraner und Agori finden es gut, dass Toa und Skakdi kämpfen und Makuta verhandeln. Doch in diesem Moment war das Berix egal. Seine ganze Freude war umsonst. Lhikan zeigt einen mehr als schlechten Kampf. Berix konnte kaum noch hinsehen. Lhikan betrat die Arena mit breiter Brust. Doch kaum ging der Kampf los, so wurde diese Brust immer kleiner. Lhikan startete den ersten Angriff. Er rannte auf Kopaka zu, wollte einen Vorwärtssalto über ihn machen und ihn dann den Hintern verbrennen - wollte! Kopaka konnte mit seinem Midak Skyblaster Lhikan bereits in der Luft treffen, welcher mehr als 10 Meter weg flog. Schon nach dieser Aktion hörte man laute Pfiffe aus der Lhikan-Fankurve. Kopaka-Fans konnten gar nicht mehr aufhören zu jubeln. Lhikan stand jedoch tapfer auf und steckte sein Schild weg und zog seine zweite Klinge, die er im eBio erworben hat. Dass Lhikan eine zweite Klinge zieht, sieht man selten. So früh in einem Kampf macht das eigentlich keiner. Er bündelte seine Feuerkräfte und wollte Kopaka mit einem Feuerstrahl ordentlich schaden. Doch Kopaka flog zwei Meter hoch und vereiste den Toa des Feuers. Cranius freute sich. Er hatte letztes Jahr im Finale gegen Lhikan verloren. Wenn er nun so schlecht in Form ist, hat Cranius mehr Chancen auf die Meisterschaft. Dieses Jahr waren die beiden nicht in einer Gruppe. Das heißt, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht aufeinander treffen. Lesovikk schlug dem Toa des Schalls auf die Schulter. "Der Funkenspucker hat keine Chance gegen den Schneemann." "Anischtssache." sagte Cranius. "Lhikan ist bekannt dafür, dass er Spiele in Sekunden drehen kann." Gerade als Cranius diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Lhikan gegen die Wand geschleudert und fiel regungslos zu Boden. "Aber er tuts nicht immer." sagte Cranius, stand auf und verließ sein Team. Schließlich folgten die anderen Toa Zygros. Jaller lief zu Berix. "Komm schon, du agorischer Trottel. Jeder verliert mal. Auch der aktuelle Champion, Lhikan, bildet dabei keine Ausnahme." Berix blickte auf. Da stand Jaller, einer seiner besten Freunde. Jedoch gab es ein Problem: Jaller war ein Matoraner, er ein Agori. Matoraner und Agori sind eigentlich fast gleich, Fähigkeiten haben beide genauso viel. Jedoch gibt es einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Jeder Matoraner, dem es vorbestimmt ist, kann zu einem Toa werden und mit etwas wenig Glück in die Arena kommen. Agori haben diese Chance nicht. Sie tragen noch nicht mal Kanohi Masken. Schließlich stand Berix auf und ging weg und ließ Jaller eiskalt stehen. "Ein Champion muss eine Ausnahme sein." flüsterte er dabei. Kapitel 2: Seltsames Treffen Lhikan stand nun auf. Er sah sich um. Kopaka stand ruhig gegenüber von ihm und reichte ihm die Hand. "Gut gekämpft!" sagte Kopaka, als Lhikan annahm. Die Fans von Lhikan rasteten nahezu aus. Feuerkörper und Bierflaschen flogen auf die Arenafläche. Kopaka flog aus dem Stadion und Lhikan rannte in die Kabinen. In seiner Kabine saß Antroz. "Das war nicht gut, was du heute getan hast, Lhikan. Gar nicht gut." sagte Antroz und haute seine Schattenklaue in die Wand, sodass es ein riesen Loch gab. "Ich weiß, dass ich schlecht war, ich weiß dass ich enttäuscht habe, Makuta." sagte Lhikan. "Aber es war nur ein Testkampf. Und die Meisterschaft hole ich dieses Jahr schon wieder, keine Sorge." "Lhikan, berühmter Toa des Feuers..." Antroz spuckte auf seine Hau. "du bist dümmer als ich dachte. Ich dachte, du hättest meine Pläne schon lange durchschaut... hast du aber nicht!" "Was!?" sprach Lhikan hervor. "Was für Pläne?" "Es gibt einiges, was du nicht wissen solltest, Lhikan. Denk nur dran: Gewinne alle Kämpfe. ALLE!" *** Berix lief einsam durch die Straßen von Ga-Metru. Es war schon lange dunkel geworden und er rätselte immernoch über Lhikans Niederlage. Doch vor ihm stand plötzlich jemand, den er bisher noch nie so nah erlebt hatte: Nidhiki. Toa der Luft in Lhikans Team. "Warum so deprimiert, kleiner Agori?" fragte der Toa der Luft. "Deprimiert?" sagte Berix. "Ich denke nach." "Und dabei siehst du nicht glücklich aus!" sagte Nidhiki. "Ist es wegen Lhikans Niederlage?" "Ja." sagte Berix. "Ich habe noch nie so ein schlechtes Auftretten von Lhikan gesehen. "Jeder verliert mal. Auch Lhikan ist da keine Ausnahme." sagte Nidhiki und aktivierte seine Volitak. Da es schon dunkel war, sah Berix ihn nicht mehr und lief nach hause. "Wieso... denkt ihr alle so?" fragte er sich dabei. Kapitel 3: Kampf in Ta-Metru Cranius ging in die Kabine. Er musste sich aufwärmen für den letzten Testkampf. Er hatte schon gegen Lesovikk, Iruini, Vezok, Jadek und Nath gekämpft und alle Kämpfe gewonnen, wenn auch nur knapp. Doch nun ging es gegen Onua, den Toa Nuva der Erde. Onua war letzte Saison nicht super, war aber immer einer, der den großen Favoriten die Siege geklaut hat. Gegen ihn ein Sieg wäre verdammt wichtig. Cranius löste einen Schall aus und zerstörte die Fensterscheibe. "Wieder so ein Billig-Ding!" regte er sich auf. "Können die sich nicht mal auf mich vorbereiten?" "Du musst dich ja nicht so stark vorbereiten!" sagte Teridax. Teridax war der Manager der Toa Zygros. Er war der jenige, der von Miserix den Auftrag bekam, den Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg zubeenden. Er tat dies, indem er diese Arenakämpfe einführte. Doch schon zwei Wochen später hörte man nie wieder etwas von Miserix. Keiner der Makuta sagte etwas, Teridax war der neue Anführer der Bruderschaft. Jeder der Makuta bekam im Universum die Lizenz, ein Team zu gründen. Das taten sie und schufen parallel dazu Rahi. "Onua ist zwar stark." sagte Teridax. "Aber er ist besiegbar. Du musst versuchen, ihn mit deinen Schallen fern zu halten. Danach musst du in Sekunden zu schlagen." *** Onua betrat das Feld. Nicht weit hinter ihm war sein Team - allerdings auf der Tribüne. Die von Artakha geschaffenen Toa Nuva sind eines der stärksten Teams dieser Welt, ohne Frage. Da sie nie zusammenarbeiten konnten, stauben sie in der Liga immer Plätze unter den ersten zehn ab. Es ist selten, dass ei Toa Nuva in seiner Gruppe unter den letzten vier landet. Der Agori des Feuers betrat das Feld. Da Agori keine Toa werden können, dürfen sie wenigstens Schiedsrichter sein. Damit müssen sie sich zufrieden geben und sind es auch. "Beide bereit?" fragte Raanu laut und Cranius und Onua, welche beide noch an den Eingangstoren standen, nickten. Raanu gab seinem Assistenten ein Zeichen, der schlug auf einen Gong und es ging los. Cranius schoß sofort mit Laser, der schuß aber traf nur Onuas Schild. "Ha!" rief er und erschuf eine Erdfaust, welche Cranius an die Mauer warf. Onua schoß gleich 7-mal mit seinen Nynrah geist Blaster, doch der siebte Schuss ging daneben. Cranius stützte sich an der Wand ab, machte einen Rückwärtssalto, zwang Onua mit einem Schall zu Boden und stach auf ihn ein. Doch Onua begrub sich im Sand. Cranius konnte nicht folgen, plötzlich kam Onua wieder aus dem boden und schleuderte Cranius Erde ins Gesicht. Der schoß blind mit Laser, doch Onua wehrte mit seinem Schild ab. Dann beschwor er wieder eine Hand und schleuderte Cranius auf die Tribüne. Cranius sprang wieder ins Feld und schlitze Onus die Rüstung auf. Doch dieser gab einfach nciht auf. Er schoß Cranius erneut ab und verpasste ihm einen Arschtritt und schleuderte ihn, mit seiner Pakari, mit den Kopf zuerst gegen die Betongwand. Zum Schluß nahm Onua ihn noch einmal in die Erdhan und schleuderte ihn auf die Tribüne. Cranius kam nicht mehr wieder. Kapitel 4: Daxia in Trauer Axonn schlug seine Axt mit aller Gewalt in den Felsen. "Das kann einfach nicht sein!" regte er sich auf. Der Fels explodierte von innen. "Nein... das kann einfach nicht sein." stöhnte er. Mazeka stand neben Axonn. Der komplette Orden von Mata Nui war schockiert. "Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte Trinuma, welcher in seiner edlen Rüstung auf die Leiche der Toa zutrat. Er hob den Kopf der Toa auf und untersuchte ihn nach Wunden. "Ich finde nix. Jemand muss einen sehr gezielten Schuß abgegeben haben, welchen Helryx nicht ausweichen konnte. Und ab war der Kopf." Brutaka drängelte sich nach vorne. "Seitdem es diese Arena-Kämpfe gibt, braucht man den Orden von Mata Nui kaum noch. Wer könnte also der Mörder sein?" Brutaka sah sich um. Niemand tat etwas. Ein rot-schwarzes Wesen trat hervor. Das Wesen war mindestens so groß wie Brutaka sah mindestens genauso mächtig aus. Botar, welcher keine Lust auf soetwas hatte, trat hervor. "Wer bist du?!" schrie er ihn an. Das Wesen nahm alles ruhig und gelassen. Er trat auf den toten Körper von Helryx, der ehemaligen Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui. "Man nennt mich Kanoya. Man wird von mir gehört haben, genauso wie von Tren Krom oder Teridax." "Kanoya...?" fragte Brutaka sich selbst. "Nie gehört. Was willst du?" Kanoya sagte nichts. "Sprich oder ich mache dich zu einem Bohrok!" rief Brutaka und hob seine Klinge bedrohlich. Kanoya nahm ihm blitzschnell die Klinge ab und trat ihn zu Boden. "Ich will euch einen Hinweis geben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass eine Vorstellung zu viel verlangt ist." sprach Kanoya und zerkratzte die Wand. Nach kurzem Warten war in der Wand eine Schrift zu sehen: MATA NUI. "Jeder von euch kennt ihn, Mata Nui, den großen Geist." "Klar. Doch was hat Helryx' Tod mit Mata Nui zu tun?" fragte Axonn. "Vieles. Helryx wurde zum leiten dieser Organisation bestimmt und ist die einzige von euch, die weiß, wo sich Mata Nui wirklich befindet. Doch nun ist sie tot. Nun wisst ihr nichts mehr, was Mata Nui im Finale retten könnte. Nur Tren Krom und ich wissen das noch. Tren Krom, ehemaliger Herrscher des Universums und ich, Wächter von Mata Nui selbst. Doch wir beide haben eine Schweigepflicht... und Helryx hatte diese nicht. So ist das, was man wissen wollte, verloren gegangen... und nur ein Makuta weiß es." "Makuta!?" fragte Axonn. "Die leiten doch die Arena Kämpfe?" fragte er. "Oh ja." sagte Kanoya. "Doch der Anführer der Bruderschaft wurde gestürtzt, gefangen genommen und getötet - von einem anderen Makuta, der nicht seinen Platz einnahm. Miserix ist tot, Teridax leitet die Bruderschaft, Icarax probiert sie zu übernehmen. Das ist das bekannte. Doch ein anderer - eine andere - Makuta hat viel mehr geplant. Aber ich darf euch nciht sagen wer es ist, die großen Wesen haben es mir verboten." "Was sollen wir denn noch tun?" fragte Krakua, ein Diener des Ordens. "Ihr... könnt alles retten. Dieser Tod von Helryx gehörte zum Plan. Reist zu Tren Krom und macht Informationen ausfindig. Wenn er eure Gedanken liest, könnt ihr seine lesen. So könnt ihr doch herausfinden, wo sich Mata Nui "befindet". Und der restliche, komplette Orden muss nach Metru Nui. Beobachtet die Kämpfe, achtet auf die Makuta. Teridax hat vor, sie zu betrügen... und eine andere will ihn widerrum betrügen. Diese Makuta ist keine Managerin, ihr werdet sie in Metru Nui finden. Kümmert euch drum, bevor es zu spät ist!" Kapitel 5: Gavorak Teridax lief in den Versammlungssaal der Bruderschaft. Die komplette Bruderschaft war gerade auf Destral, ihrer Basis versammelt. Hier soll vor einiger Zeit Miserix getötet worden sein, kaum einer in der Außenwelt hatte etwas mitbekommen. Doch nun war Teridax der Anführer. Schnell gab es damals Bürgerkriege, Teridax führte mit Icarax und Gavorak die Arena-Kämpfe ein und die Makuta wurden als Dank die Manager, obwohl Gavorak ablehnte. Teridax machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, aber er möchte seinen Plan weiter fortsetzen. Er will den Dank der Matoraner zu seinem Vorteil nutzen, damit er ihr Herrscher sein kann und seine Konkurenz beseitigen kann... "Herzlich Willkommen, versammelte Makuta des Universums!" sagte Teridax und stand vorne auf der Bühne. Doch erst nun kam Icarax in den Saal. Provokation. Icarax kam immer zu spät, es ist bekannt, dass er Teridax stürtzen will und auch direwkt nach Miserix' Tod einer der Kandidaten war. "Na danke, Icarax." sagte Teridax mit Ignoranz in der Stimme. Ignoranz, die den Hass in Icarax steigern ließ. Ignoranz, die Teridax bald zurückbekommen würde. So dachte der Makuta jedenfalls. "Wie wir alle wissen, ist unser Plan ja, den großen Geist zu stürtzen, nämlich am Ende dieser Saison!" Alle klatschten, doch Gavorak verfiel in ein grausames Grinsen. Kein Skakdi wäre diesem Grinsen gewachsen, kein makuta könnte es mitansehen ohne zu Wissen, dass die Makuta einen Plan hat. "Doch ein weiterer Grundstein für unseren Erfolg wurde gelegt: Helryx, die Anführerin einer geheimen Organisation, die ihren Stützpunkt auf Daxia hatte, wurde tot gefunden!" Die Makuta blickten verwirrt auf. Gavorak stand nun auf und ging nach vorne. Sie schubste Teridax arrogant weg und blickte ihn mit ihrem weiblichem, verführerichem Scham in die Augen. Jeder Makuta, der Teridax wegschubst, wäre getötet worden. Doch Teridax stellte sich zufrieden daneben. "So ist es, Freunde." sagte Gavorak. "Ich habe heute eine neue Insel mit einem potenziellen Gegner entdeckt und Helryx, die Anführerin getötet. Die Organisation kennt genug Mittel, um Makuta auszulöschen und sie weiß auch, wie man Mata Nui schützen kann. Um diese Truppe zu verunsichern und ihr Selbstvertrauen zu nehmen, habe ich sie mal geschwächt. Ein gezielter Schuß durch eine Fensterscheibe hat gereicht, um ihr den Kopf zu nehmen!" *** "Es wird die schwierigste Aufgabe meines Lebens..." sagte Axonn. Mit Booten von den Armeen des Ordens hinter ihm, segelte er richtung Metru Nui. Er hatte immernoch Tränen in den Augen, man hatte die Anführerin des Ordens getötet. Nun ist er der neue Anführer, ohne dass die großen Wesen irgendetwas gesagt hatten. Aber nun musste eine Entscheidung her. Die Makuta sind wohl dabei, Toa-Teams auf ihre Seite zu holen und dann den großen Geist einzuschläfern. Doch noch schlimmer ist: Es gibt drei Makuta, die sich gegenseitig betrügen! *** Vezok konnte sich kaum zurückhalten. Er musste gegen Toa Pouks kämpfen, einen erfahrenen Toa des Steins. In der Regel würde jeder auf Pouks tippen, doch die Skakdi sollen dieses Jahr mächtig stärker geworden sein. Zudem ist Wasser Stein überlegen. Er nahm seine Wasserharpune in die Hand und füllte seinen Zamorkugelwerfer mit Munition. Danach ging er auf das Feld, wo Pouks schon wartete: Heute sollte es in Po-Metru einen ordentlichen Kampf geben! Kapitel 6: Kampf auf hohem Niveu Vezok und Pouks standen sich nun gegenüber. Pouks, mit einem dicken Brustpanzer und breiter Brust will den Skakdi mal ordentlich die Saison vermasseln, die beiden sind in der Saison in einer Gruppe, doch bisher ist es nur ein Freundschaftskampf. Doch der Kampf sah härter als ein Freundsschaftskampf aus. Es ging los, schon schoß Vezok mit seiner Harpune. Er verfehlte Pouks, die Spitze blieb jedoch in der Wand hinter dem Toa hängen. Er zog sich zur Spitze und gab dem Toa einen ordentlichen Flugkick. Noch bevor Pouks landete, schoß Vezok mit seinem Zamorkugelwerfer und traf Pouks noch einmal. Vezok stützte sich an der Wand ab und wollte sich auf Pouks stürtzen, der rammte seinen Speer gegen seinen Bauch und Vezok flog weg. Er schoß zwei seiner Rotoren hinterher und rannte Vezok nach, dahin, wo er landen würde. Doch Vezok erschuf einen Wasserstrahl durch seine Harpune, welcher ihn in die Luft schleuderte. Die beiden Rotoren zerstörten die Arenawand und Vezok schoß Pouks von oben mit der Harpune in die Schulter, schleuderte ihn durch die Arena, beschoß ihn mit Zamorkugeln und schoß ihn zum Schluß noch einmal mit Wasser ab. "Wars das?" fragte Vezok und versuchte Pouks zu provozieren. Pouks wollte aufstehen und ihn umhauen, hatte aber keine Kraft mehr. Vezok hatte gewonnen. *** "Teridax, bist du dir echt sicher, dass deine Freundin nicht versucht, dir irgendetwas anzuhängen?" Zuerst guckte teridax gläubig, doch als er sah, dass Icarax diesen Kommentar abgab, wusste er, warum dieser war. "Auf eure Inseln, Makuta. Ich hab hier was zu regeln." sagte Teridax mit ruhiger Stimme. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sich alle Makuta auf ihre Inseln teleportiert. "Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, Icarax. Deine Provokationen, deine Ankündigungen, deine Aroganz... ich hätte das hier schon lange tun müssen." sagte Teridax und schüttelte den Kopf. Icarax lächelte. "Warum hast dus nicht? Warum lebe ich noch? Du brauchst mich für deine Plane, Teridax... aber wer sagt, dass ich bei deinen Plänen mitspiele? So schnekst du mir ein Leben der Versuchung um dich zu stürtzen... und egal, wie lange es dauert oder was ich tun muss. Aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich es schaffen werde!" "Wenn das so ist, Icarax, dann wollen wir dieses "irgendwas" mal zerstören!" schrie Teridax. *** Gavorak stand an der Südküste Le-Metrus. Sie sah in die Ferne und sah die Schiffe des Ordens von Mata Nui. "Ah..." sagte sie. "Sie kommen und suchen mich. Ich, die Mörderin von Helryx... und ganz andere werden am Ende gesucht sein!" freute sich die Makuta und verschwand mit einer Teleportation. Kapitel 7: Kampf der Titanen Teridax zog seinen Stab der Dunkelheit. Er lud ihn mit Schattenenergie und griff Icarax an, welcher den Angriff absorbierte. "Ha! Von einem Anführer erwarte ich mehr!" lachte Icarax. "Dann warte mal ab..." sagte Teridax. Mit einem Schuß zerstörte er die Decke und ein Teil fiel auf Icarax. Icarax nahm seine Klinge und zerstörte die herunterfallende Decke, sprang hoch um auch den Rest auszuweichen. Teridax rief einige Rahkshi in den Saal. "Und nun?" Und schon rannten die Rahkshi auf Icarax los. "Dein Trick..." sagte Icarax und zerstörte einen anderen Teil der Decke, unter dem er die Rahkshi begrub. "...ist dumm, aber auch nützlich gegen Dumme." Der Anführer sprang auf Icarax zu und machte einen mächtigen Schlag, welchen Icarax nicht abblocken konnte, so flog er gegen die Wand, welche fast zerstört wurde. Nun sprang Icarax weg, schoß zwei Schattenkugeln, welche Teridax zerstörte. Dafür konnte er den Schlag von Icarax nicht blocken und flog gegen die andere Wand. Auch diese überstand nur knapp. Teridax antwortete mit einer Schattenhand, jedoch sprang Icarax durch ein Loch in der Decke raus und landete an einem Protodermissee. Teridax kam hinterher und sah den See sofort. "Na also. Wer kann wohl besser mit Protodermis umgehen?" Icarax erschuf eine Protodermiswelle, Teridax drückte mit aller Macht dagegen. So floss die komplette Protodermis zur Seite ab, wo neue Rahkshi und Visorak kamen, welche sich wunderten, was hier überhaupt abging. Teridax sah sie zuerst und hetzte sie auf Icarax, welche es schaffte, ein paar auf einander zu hetzen. Den rest hatte er selbst schnell besiegt. "Siehst dus nicht, Teridax? Du bist mir unterlegen!" sagte Icarax. "All die Jahre, inder ich versuchte, die Bruderschaft zu übernehmen haben sich heute gelohnt... ich werde die Bruderschaft nun übernehmen! ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN!" "Vielleicht war ich heute wirklich etwas schwächer. Aber kannst du dich erinnern, wer Miserix tötete? Ich wars nicht, wurde abr der Nachfolger. Der Mörder kann nicht der Nachfolger werden!" sagte Teridax. "Du hast ihn gestürtzt... der rest ist egal. Ich habe ihn aus Loyalität getötet." "Loyalität? Zu mir?" "Nein." "Zu wem dann?" "Zu mir!" lachte Icarax und schoß Teridax mit einem Energieblitz in die Mauern von Destral, welche nun komplett beschädigt waren. "Wie... wie konntest du Miserix töten... wie konntest du mich besiegen?" stotterte der verletzte Teridax hervor. "Beide Anführer... respekt!" "Niemand kann Teridax besiegen!" schrie eine weibliche Stimme und Icarax, welcher gerade Teridax absorbieren wollte, wurde selbst in eine Schattenhand gezogen. "Gavorak!?" rief Icarax überrascht. "Wieso stehst du auf seiner Seite? Er hat Miserix betrogen, er wird uns alle betrügen!" schrie Icarax und versuchte sich aus der Schattenhand zu lösen. "Wer weiß, was du tun würdest? Wir haben einen Anführer und Makuta, die diesen Platz begehren, verstehen das leider einfach nicht... bis man sie bestrafen muss!" Die Schattenhand von Gavorak ging in die Rüstungsspalte von Icarax und zerriss die Rüstung langsam von innen. "ICH WERDE WIEDERKOMMEN!" schrie Icarax mit letzter Kraft, bevor der Körper platzte und eine grüne Gaswolke davon flog. Doch weder Teridax, noch Gavorak beachtete diese Wolke. Kapitel 8: Orden auf Metru Nui Raanu, Berix, Jaller, Hewkii und Hahli konnten kaum fassen, was sie gerade vor sich gesehen haben. Eine Makuta, die kein Team leitet spricht komische Texte und verschwindet plötzlich. "Sie hat gemeint, dass sie gesucht wird, das habe ich verstanden." sagte Raanu. "Aber mehr nicht." "Gavorak ist sie." sagte Hewkii. "Sie war doch eine von denen, die überhaupt diese Arena-Kämpfe eingeführt haben, oder?" "Ja. Ich glaube mit Icarax und Teridax, stimmts?" sagte Jaller leicht verunsichert. Berix blickte rüber zu Hahli. Hahli sah sehr nachdenklich aus, die kleine Gruppe aus Agori und Matoraner hatte ein verdammtes Glück, dass Gavorak sie nicht bemerkte. Sonst wären sie nun tot. "Moment mal..." stotterte Berix hervor. "Sie meinte doch, sie kommen." Berix zeigt auf die Schiffe, die schon fast Le-Metru erreichten. "Und sie werden ganz andere suchen. Was meint sie damit?" "Ich hab's!" rief Hahli. Alle schauten die Ga-Matoranerin an. "Sie hat eine gewisse Helryx getötet und wird nun von dieser Armee gejagt... also könnte Helryx Mitglied einer Organisation gewesen sein? Und Makuta kennt man als Verräter. Vielleicht wird sie den Mord den anderen anhängen?" *** Teridax rappelte sich auf. Seine Protostahl-Rüstung hatte Löcher und Fetzen abbekommen wie noch nie. Davorak hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Und Icarax wäre er wohl nun los. "Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Teridax. "Loyalität... zu dir, mein Gebieter." sagte Gavorak und kniete sich vor Teridax hin. Dabei senkte sie ihren Kopf, damit Teridax das eiskalte Lächeln nicht sah. "Ich schulde dir etwas." sagte Teridax und zog Gavorak hoch, was er nicht schaffte, da ihm die Kräfte fehlten. "Steh auf." Gavorak stand auf. "Was verlangst du von mir als "Danke"?" "Ich habe das aus Loyalität getan, Teridax, nicht aus dem Willen, dich zu erpressen." sagte Gavorak. "Geh nach Metru Nui und nehme deinen Platz ein... und bleib dort, das ist das einzige, was du tun kannst." *** Schreiend rannten die Matoraner und Agori durch die Straßen Metru Nuis. Riesige Titane, gepanzerte Krieger schrieten mit monströsen Waffen durch Metru Nui. Wofür waren sie überhaupt da? Antroz flog gegen den Wissensturm, welcher sofort einstürtzte. Das war die Antwort auf diese Frage. "Ich finde euch Makuta einfach ekelhaft..." sagte Tobduk zornig. "ihr versucht das Universum zu übernehmen, indem ihr die Loyalität und Zuneigung eurer Fans ausnutzt und sie später eiskalt stehen lasst." Tobduk nahm seine Klinge, Antroz rappelte sich auf. "Und das Schlimmste ist: Bei euch kann man nicht mal männlich und weiblich unterscheiden... denn ihr seid alle nur Abschaum, der nur darauf wartet, von solchen Wesen wie mir, entstellt und getötet zu werden." "Und wer kümmert sich um die Arena-Kämpfe, wenn wir tot sind? Schon mal daran gedacht, wie viele Matoraner, wie viele Agori, euch versuchen würden zu töten?" sagte Antroz spöttisch. "Kämpfen können die ja wohl selbst. Transfers fallen zwar weg... aber ihr habt genug Rahi geschaffen! Euch braucht diese Welt nicht mehr!" rief Tobduk mit immer mehr Hass in den Augen. Kapitel 9: Erstes Opfer Antroz holte mit seiner Schattenklaue aus, doch Tobduk blockte den Schlag und schmetterte den Makuta in die Wand. "Euer Ableben würde Mata Nui retten... euer Ableben würde uns alle retten!" Doch Antroz sah das anders. Er schleuderte drei Schattenkugeln auf Tobduk, welcher alle abbekam und nach hinten flog. Der Makuta er schuf eine Schattenhand und wollte Tobduk absorbieren, doch der spaltete die Schatten mit seiner Klinge und holte ein Gefäß heraus. Er machte es ganz kurz auf, das reichte, um einen Protostahlfressenden-Virus freizulassen. Antroz blickte verwirrt, als er plötzlich merkte, dass seine Rüstung nach und nach verschwand. "Was ist das? Was zerstört da meine Rüstung?" "Ein Virus." lachte Tobduk. "Einer, der nur Protostahl frisst." "WAS?!" regte sich Antroz auf und versuchte dieses Zeug von seiner Rüstung zu schmeißen. "Wie krieg ich das weg?!" "Gar nicht." sagte Tobduk und holte einen Stab heraus. "Ich warte." Berix stand ein paar Meter hinter Tobduk. Berix war Fan von Lhikan, also auch der Toa Mangai. Und nun sah er den Manager der Toa Mangai sterben. Aber gegen ein solches Wesen wie Tobduk hätte Berix sowieso keine Chance. Es half nichts mehr. Hahli, Jaller, Hewkii, Raanu und er konnten nur zusehen, wie Antroz starb. Doch was alle überraschte: Antroz Körper war weg, jedoch war eine grüne Wolke zu sehen, welche versuchte wegzufliegen. Tobduk war nicht überrascht, er tat sogar so, als wäre das das normalste des Universums. Er brachte die Spitze des Stabes zum leuchten, während die grüne Wolke sich bemühte, zusammen zuhalten. "Erbärmliches, dummes Vieh." sagte Tobduk. In einer Sekunde gab es einen feurigen Strahl und die grüne Wolke verbrannte in der Luft. "Wieso tut ihr das?" fragte Berix und rannte zu Tobduk, welcher sich mit einem anderem Wesen traf. Tobduk sah das Toaähnliche Wesen an. "Sag du es, Nion." sagte Tobduk. Nion nickte. "Wir sind eine geheime Organisation, genannt Orden von Mata Nui. Unsere Anführerin, Helryx, wurde getötet. Wir begegneten Kanoya, ein weises Wesen, welches uns erklärte, dass die Makuta planen, Mata Nui zu stürzen. Eure Arena-Kämpfe werden wohl nun ohne Manager stattfinden müssen. Wir müssen die Makuta ausrotten, sie haben vor sich gegenseitig zu betrügen. Icarax will Teridax stürtzen, doch da ist noch jemand... und der jenige will Teridax benutzen und das Universum beherrschen. Es ist eine Makuta... unser Verdacht fällt auf Gavorak, aber diese Makuta soll zur Zeit in Metru Nui sein." sagte Nion. "Versteckt euch, kleine Agori und kleine Matoraner. Metru Nui befindet sich im Krieg." "Was sollen wir mit den Glatorianern machen?" warf Raanu ein. "Keine Ahnung." sagte Tobduk. "Ich nehmen an, wer im Weg steht, wird sterben." Kapitel 10: Die Saison beginnt Die Arena war trotz der Makuta-Jagd randvoll. Lhikan, der Titelverdeitiger, musste am ersten Spieltag gegen Bomonga kämpfen. Bomonga war der Toa Hagah der Erde. Vor dem Kampf sollte es in dieser Arena eine Durchsage geben, was die Manager betrifft. Sie wird von Axonn geführt. "Liebes Volk von Metru Nui!" sagte Axonn laut. "Es tut uns sehr leid, dass alles so plötzlich kam, wie es kam. Aber ich bin der Anführer einer guten, geheimen Organisation, dem Orden von Mata Nui. Ich gebe hiermit die Exsistenz des Ordens an und sage, was wir überhaupt sind. Aber diesen Teil sollte Nion sagen, ein Mitglied des Ordens, welcher einen sehr hohen Rang hat!" Die Zuschauer pfiffen, da sie noch keine Erklärung gehört hatten. "Genau Axonn. Der Orden von Mata Nui ist die Organisation, die den Willen von Mata Nui durchsetzen soll und ihn somit beschützt. Doch sein aktueller Standort wusste nur unsere Anführerin, welche eine Makuta getötet hat. Ein anderes Wesen, Kanoya, sagte uns, dass diese Makuta die anderen Makuta verraten will, aber das gleiche Ziel hat." Die Matoraner und Agori waren still. Totenstill. "Und das heißt, dass wir eure Manager umbringen müssen, während ein anderes Team - Krakua, Brutaka, Bima und Trinuma - zu Tren Krom reisen und den aktuellen Standort Mata Nuis nochmal herausfindet." "Was heißt das für unsere Arena?!" rief ein Matoraner rein. "Sie wird so bleiben, wie sie ist." sagte Botar. "Doch ihr werdet keine Transfers mehr vollziehen können. Die Makuta wollen euch alle verraten." Lhikan blickte schockiert auf. Deshalb konnte Antroz keine Niederlage verkraften! *** Daxia stand still. Stiller den je. Totenstill. "Die Ordensmitglieder sind auf Zakaz, Metru Nui, Xia und Stelt. Auf diesen Inseln leben die Makuta, da dort die Ligen sind." sagte Trinuma und sah noch einmal auf Helryx' Thron. Krakua und Bima standen an der Eingangstür des Saals. Sie waren nur Diener des Ordens, wussten aber, wie kritisch diese Situation war. Der Toa der Erde brachte sie wieder zum Thema. "Wo ist Tren Kroms verdammte Insel überhaupt?" sagte er genervt. "Ich weiß es nicht. Kanoya hat gemeint, wir müssen suchen und uns leiten lassen..." sagte Brutaka. "Leiten." sagte Krakua. "Hast du irgendetwas genommen?" "Nein. Aber es ist unsere Bestimmung. Und sie wird uns den Weg weisen." sagte Brutaka und nickte. "Ich bin mir sogar sicher." "Du warst dir auch sicher, dass Helryx den Orden ewig führen wird!" sagte Trinuma und ging zwischen Bima und Krakua aus dem Raum. Epilog Gavorak lachte. Es war ein mehr als grausames Lachen. Jeder Makuta, der dieses Lachen hören würde, wäre weggesprungen. Jedes Ordensmitglied hätte sich Sorgen um Mata Nui gemacht. Jeder Toa wäre mit Angst gefüllt, jeder Skakdi wäre abgehauen. Doch Gavorak lachte nur. Ein Zeichen ihrer Grausamkeit. "Dummer Teridax... dummer Teridax." sagte sie dabei. "Er denkt wirklich, dass ich ihn mag. Er kann gut austricksen, aber ist er auch meinen Tricks gewachsen?" Gavorak kickte ein Stück von Icarax' alter Rüstung ins Meer. "Icarax, Teridax, Miserix... die drei wollen immer nur die Anführer sein. Doch am Ende werden die drei mächtigen makuta aufeinander treffen und sie kämpfen um den Thron, während ich ihn mir nehme." Gavorak riss den Kopf einer Rahkshi-Wache ab. "Ihr könnt schreien wie ihr wollt... mein Plan ist perfekt!"